Mud
by Peace.Joy.Love
Summary: Newest- Help- She hated to ask, but sometimes there was just too much at stake. Disclaimer: We DON'T OWN IT!
1. One Day

One day, I won't tell you.

One day, you might realize it.

One day, your sister might tell you.

One day, your best friend might tell you.

One day, your enemy might tell you.

One day, a stranger might tell you.

One day, a group of people might tell you.

One day, everyone might tell you.

One day, you're going to find out somehow.

And when that day comes,

I'll already be gone.


	2. The Usual

"What's up Sokka?" Toph sighed as she felt Sokka coming towards her in the open field.

"You know that's really freaky right?"

"Yeah but that's not answering my question."

"You know me too well." Toph turned on her side away from him. He sat next to her.

"Answer me or else you leave, by force." He sighed when she said that.

"I broke up with Suki. She was telling me about how to do this and how to do that and it was driving me crazy. She's trying to control my every move and I try to tell her and she gets all mad! So now I'm all confused and I-...Toph, are you even listening to me?" He went around to her face and his jaw dropped. She was asleep!

"Thanks for being such a good listener. Well I'll just let the rain wake you up." Toph didn't budge. _'She'll wake up when she's soaked.'_ He walked back to where Katara and Aang were 'making dinner'. Sokka put up the tarp on his tent after being told over five times. The rain started pouring down hard after looming over them for an hour. A small scream was heard. Katara turned to her brother who was erilly smiling.

"Was that Toph?!"

"Maybe."

"I'd better go see what happened."

"Just leave her alone. She'll be back here soon."

"Alright. But why do I have a feeling she won't be happy when she gets here?"

"Oh stop worrying." The rain suddenly stopped and a cry was heard.

"Sokka!" He smiled at Toph's voice but suddenly remembered he was in trouble.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!""That's right! You'd better run!" A soaked Toph flew by on a mound of earth.

"What just happened?" Aang asked after taking in the series of events that happened in front of him.

"Oh, you know. The usual."


	3. Truth or Dare

* * *

This is an AU. Truth or Dare has some advantages...

"Truth or dare?" Sokka was silenced when he was asked the dreaded question. He wasn't ready to humiliate himself yet.

"…truth." Katara's smile was twisted. Sokka knew what she was going to say. His eyes widened.

"Have you ever gone a day without complaining?" He was off the hook for now.

"Yes."

"You're lying! I've known you my whole life!"

"I'm talking about before you were born. Ahh those were the days…" This earned him a smack.

"He wasn't lying. My turn! Truth or dare?" Toph turned to Katara. She looked scared.

"..tru- no, dare."

"I dare you to…prank call Zuko and tell him that you're madly in love him." Sokka fell over from laughing so hard.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" The chanting was Toph and Sokka acting like idiots. She picked up the phone.

"Zuko here."

"Umm, hi Zuko. It's Katara and I… I'm madlyinlovewithyou." She hung up quickly before he could either a) answer or b) ask her what she said. That was the night Sokka and Toph kissed. Don't ask. Lets just say Truth or Dare has some ups to it.

* * *

The next up will be "Seventeen" Just try to guess.


	4. Seventeen

Seventeen years ago, I was born blind. My parents decided that I was going to need protection all my life. They thought I was helpless. They kept me a secret from the whole world. They did it because they love me and want to protect me, I know. But then I realized something very important. I can protect myself.

Sixteen years ago, my father let me walk without shoes in the estate. That was the first time I ever saw. The first time I didn't feel completely blind. When I walked off and made a pebble fly off the ground, they were terrified. Their precious little girl was an Earthbender. They wanted to protect me even more, so when the best master came to teach me, he kept me at the beginner level. But then I realized something very important. I am the best.

Fifteen years ago, I was lonely. I was sitting in the garden when a small creature came out of the ground beside me. It played with me for hours and I was happy. My only friend wasn't even human. When it started to get late, it started to leave. I followed it out of the estate. It started digging a hole. When I went in after it, I came out in a cave. I was scared. My friend was gone. Something huge was shaking the ground. I started to cry when the Badgermole came through the wall. I walked up to it and it licked my face. We played for awhile and I could start moving bigger and bigger rocks. I yawned and figured that I should go home. But then I realized something very important. I learned from the true masters.

Fourteen years ago, I was kidnapped. There were two men and I was in the garden playing with my friend. The men grabbed me and took me away. Leaving my bewildered friend to go home. I cried and cried as they tied my hands together. But they made a huge mistake. They let me stand on the Earth. I tried to make whatever rocks to hit them, but one of them was an Earthbender and was stopping them all. But something else happened because of their big mistake. I sent out my vibrations. And when my bigger friends got there, I was safe. They brought me back home and I ran to my mother. She untied my hands and picked me up. When my father heard the news, he had the estate surrounded by guards. He said it was for my protection, so I went along with it. But then I realized something very important. My friends would always be there for me.

Thirteen years ago, I ran away. I ran to my friends and they helped me. They taught me more and more Earthbending. I was so happy with them. I decided that I would see them everyday. My friends were there whenever I needed them. But then I realized something very important. Without them, I would have gone completely insane.

Twelve years ago, I was happy. I was okay with being protected. Okay with being hidden. I was just fine with what I had. I had friends, air, and people who cared about me. My parents were over protective and I was good with it. But then I realized something very important. I wasn't really happy.

Eleven years ago, I was bored. There was nothing new for me to do. All I did was walk around and Earthbend. It was like I repeated every day. Wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, go outside, Earthbend, play with Badgermoles, eat lunch, Earthbend, sit for hours, go to bed, and repeat. Boring. But then I realized something very important. If it wasn't for those days, I'd suck at Earthbending.

Ten years ago, the Fire Nation came to Gaoling. They were about to burn the city to the ground. What they didn't expect was that this city had some…guardians. They were at the gates and were dumbfounded when some of them just disappeared into the ground. I knew what was happening, no one else did. My friends, the Badgermoles were helping. I really wanted to help but my parents had me in my room surrounded by guards to 'protect' me. The soldiers were trapped. The city waited for the Earthbenders to get them out and take them away. That was the last time the Fire Nation invaded Gaoling. But then I realized something very important. Without my friends, I might not be here.

Nine years ago, I begged to start more advanced training. I was in the middle of training when I picked up a giant boulder. My master was shocked. He didn't teach me that. My father glared at him when he saw. Later that same day, I was introduced to my new master, Master Yu. I tried to tell him that I was ready for better moves, but my father had him keep me to breathing and stances. But then I realized something very important. He wasn't my master, my friends were the ones who taught me.

Eight years ago, I ran away again. And this time, my parents found out. I hid in the cave and cried. I cried for me. For my life. For everything. When I finally came back, I wasn't allowed to walk the grounds without supervision. No more real Earthbending, no more playing, no more fun. Not that it was fun before, but that really killed it. But then I realized something very important. Running away was the most fun thing I ever did.

Seven years ago, fun had a new definition. Fun for me was sitting in the garden making random people trip and fall. (Sokka: Ah-ha! I knew it was you!-points finger accusingly-) (Author: Sokka sit down before I make you!) It was pretty much all I had left to do. I occasionally trapped some people in the ground just to 'see' them try to get out. It's even more fun when someone else try's to help them. They pulled and pulled and I made it tighter. And when they almost give up and give one last hard pull I send them flying. So yeah, fun was torturing other people. But then I realized something very important. It's much more fun torturing Sokka. (Sokka: Hey! Author: SIT!!)

Six years ago, I found my real fun. Hurting people twice my size. I wasn't some little girl. People feared me. Earth Rumble Six was my kind of contest. That helped me a lot. But then I realized something very important. Fighting those losers made me stronger and better.

Five years ago, the best thing in my life happened. I met my best friends. (Katara: Aw. Author: Shhh… I want to hear.) It was at Earth Rumble Six and I just destroyed The Boulder. Xin Fu decided to ask anyone to come up and fight me. No one came, except Twinkle Toes. And I lost. But he cheated! He used Airbending! So after the match I went home and guess who was there! At first I was thinking stalkers. They thought they were being sneaky but Sokka gave it away. (Aang and Katara glare at Sokka) So I had them thrown into the air. Aang and Katara landed in bushes and Sokka landed on the ground. (Sokka: And it was hard!) But I softened it before he hit. (Sokka looks down embarrassed Author: snickers) So at first Aang was talking about seeing me in a magical swamp. Sweetness stopped him to explain how he needed an Earthbending teacher and that I was the one for the job. But I said no and called for the guards. They left and then at dinner we get a surprise. The Avatar and his friends. He starts talking about me and Earthbending in front of my parents and I kicked him with Earthbending. And after about five minutes food was everywhere. Later Aang and I were caught by Xin Fu and some other idiots from Earth Rumble Six. We were hanging in the air. My parents and _Master_ Yu came with Sweetness and Stupid over there. (Sokka: Hey! I am not stupid! Everyone: Yes you are!) They let me down but decided to keep Aang. The only way to help was if I helped. But Dad had to say three little words. Tiny, Fragile, and weak. He just crossed the line. I started to beat every single one of those Earth Rumble jerks. After that we went back to my house and I tried to get my parents to understand. They didn't. So what did I do? I did what I do best. Runaway. But then I realized something very important. Running away was the best decision of my life.

Four years ago, everything was normal. The war was over, everyone got along, crazy people were in prison, and everything was fine. Too boring for my likings. But then someone had to suggest that we go to the beach. And that's when I learned how to swim. Not easy. Especially with that Meathead being my teacher. (Sokka: Hey! At least you didn't drown! Toph: I almost died!) Anyway, the Airhead and the Waterbug (Katara: That's new. Aang: Not for me.) went Waterbending leaving me in the hands of an idiot. (Sokka: Why must you always insult me! Toph: 'Cuz it's funny!) He decided to teach me to swim and one thing lead to another…yeah not pretty. One minute I'm floating, the next I'm about a mile off shore. Thanks for that. But then I realized something very important. Near death experiences come way too often for us.

Three years ago, the Gang split. Aang went off in search of other Airbenders. (Aang: And I found them!) Katara and Sokka went home with their dad. Zuko stayed in the Fire Nation and was crowned Fire Lord. That left me. I have to say, it was pretty fun. I didn't go home…so it was like I disappeared! I think I went to almost every place in the Earth Kingdom. Only the mainland. Not taking chances with boats. Because I never learned to swim! (Sokka: You're the one who said that if I ever tried teaching you again, you'd kill me! Toph: So that you wouldn't kill me first!) But then I realized something very important. Learning how to swim was not my to do list.

Two years ago, we had a little…unexpected reunion.(Everyone in the Gaang: That's for sure!) I was only supposed to be there a day, but thanks to the master of stupidity, I was there even longer. I went to visit Iroh in Ba-Sing-Se. I later found out that Fire Lord Zuko had the same idea. And then I found out, Katara and Sokka met with the Earth King. And Aang's pretty much wherever he's needed. And boy did Ba-Sing-Se need him. So I tried to escape, but _someone_ just _had_ to see me. Which later lead to the Gaang getting back together. But then I realized something very important. Friends really are forever.

Last year was, like a vacation. We all just hung around and…did stuff. Boring. Except one night when I had a huge surprise. Since the Boomerang Squad lost two of its… acquaintances, I went to get them. I really wasn't that hard. They were untouched for years. A certain Boomerang and a certain sword belonging to a certain Meathead. When I showed them to him, I swear he started crying. (Sokka: Did not! There was something in my eye! Toph: Right.) So the team was complete. But then I realized something very important. Sokka, you did cry.

And this year, is probably the best year of my life. I have the best friends, best boyfriend, and a great life. Now if you don't mind… STOP ASKING ME ABOUT MY CHILDHOOD!

* * *

It all started when i was born... FROM SPONGEBOB! It was the inspiration for this fic. Except,

It all started when Sokka asked way too many questions...lol Hope you like it!

-SUKI NEEDS TO GO DIE IN A HOLE, PREFERABLY IN ONE TOPH MADE-


	5. Help 1

Sorry for taking this long... OKAY so this one is kinda unplanned. It's been in Documents 4ever! So I decided to put it in here.

* * *

"Hey Sokka! Hawky's here! It's another letter from Toph. And you are going to read this one!"

"No." Katara sighed.

"Sokka?"

"I said no, Katara." She unraveled the long sheet of paper.

"It's important."

"No Katara."

"Sokka! It's really bad! You read it or I'll read it too you!" He sighed. He wasn't going to win this time.

"Fine. Give it too me."

'_Sokka,_

_It's Toph. Please don't burn this before you read it, like you've done to all my other letters. Katara told me. I'm sorry for what I did to you, but I had to stay. If you're still mad at me then it's okay. Innocent lives are at stake here. Gaoling is being attacked more and more. Rebels have set up a base near here. I thought I could handle it, but I can't. You know I wouldn't bother you guys unless it got out of hand, but we could really use some Avatar intervention right now. _

_The entire city is deserted. Most people went to Ba-Sing-Se, even my parents. Three families live here at the estate now because their homes were destroyed. I tried to get them to leave, but they won't leave me. There are only four Earthbenders left besides me. They're just kids, Sokka. The oldest is ten. I'd die if anything happened to them. I can't leave Gaoling to be completely destroyed. If you don't see me, look for the kids._

_The rebels are planning a huge attack on us soon. I hope you get this before it's too late. When you get here, be sneaky. The rebels are everywhere. Fire and Earthbenders. And if this letter is too late, I just need you to know something. Tell Katara the bracelets in the box. She'll know what it means. Find the kids Sokka. Get them and their families to Ba-Sing-Se. Don't try to find me. If I'm okay, I'll meet you in the city. If I'm not there in a week after you leave, please don't do anything drastic._

_I'm so sorry, Sokka._

_For everything._

_Toph'_

He dropped the scroll and sat on his bed, head in his hands.

"Sokka? What's wrong?"

"She needs us. Hurry, get Aang. We're going to Gaoling."

"Sokka, what's wrong?"

"Read fast." She picked up the scroll. When she reached the part about the bracelet she freaked out.

"AANG!"

* * *

A/N: WHAT'S GOING ON?! This should clear things up:-DEEP BREATH-

Toph and Sokka were talking and had a huge fight about nothing and just as they were about to say sorry Toph's parents sent a letter and she had to leave, Sokka said stay with him, she said GTG and he hasn't seen her since. Now he's at the south pole. She has people write the letters for her to say sorry and every time she sends one he burns it before he even looks at it. Katara's sick of it and is in the middle while Aang is just plain confused.

The bracelet is in the box… CODE WORDS!!

So this is part 1 of 2. Next chapter will be ending.

Will Sokka get there before the raid? Has it already happened? Is everyone okay? WTF does a box have to do with this?! A lot actually…


	6. Help 2

A/N: I've decided to put in some Teoph friendship in here. You'll see. Teo will explain. This is a horrile chapter so DON'T FLAME! I hate writers block...

* * *

After an hour of flying, there was an awkward silence eating at the group. Katara would sigh and look absentmindedly into and at the clouds. Aang focused on Appa and the distance left. Sokka just read her letter over and over again, thinking about how much of an idiot he really was.

"What's that?" Aang thought out loud. Katara turned around. What she saw didn't make things better.

"It's… smoke." Sokka's head jerked up.

"What?!"

"Come on buddy! Toph's in trouble!" Appa moved faster and faster until they came into a clearing just outside…Gaoling?

"Oh no." Buildings and homes were in ashes. Walls demolished. A once great city, destroyed. Sokka darted towards the old estate. He was completely surprised by who he saw.

"Teo?!" The man looked over his shoulder to Sokka.

"…Sokka? I can't find her. I looked everywhere I could. She's…gone."

"No…Toph?" Aang and Katara caught up to them and saw Sokka looking around frantically and Teo watching him sadly. Aang turned around suddenly. There were about twelve people. Mostly children. The smallest of them were hiding in the back. Katara was heartbroken when she saw a little girl in the front. Raven black hair, a pale complexion, a green headband with puffs at the ends. She walked up to the girl.

"Where's my sister?"

"Cali?" She nodded. Katara took the girls hand and led her to Teo. Sokka watched the whole process.

"Where is she?" She spoke quietly, lip quivering.

"We don't know… Come here Cal." Teo spoke quietly. She climbed onto his lap and buried her face into his shirt. He gently rubbed her back. Katara was crying into Aang's shoulder. Sokka just stared at the girl.

_FLASHBACK!_

"_Sokka, Toph sent another letter. Her mom had the baby. A girl. She said we could come see her."_

"_Not going."_

"_Sokka, when are you gonna stop being so stubborn. She misses you."_

"_Not. Going."_

"_Fine. Aang and I are leaving in the morning." Katara sighed._

"_Bye." That earned him a smack in the head._

_END FLASHBACK! _

Aang decided to break the horrible silence.

"We need to go. Everyone on Appa. We're going to Ba-Sing-Se." Katara helped the little ones onto the giant bison. Aang earthbended so that Teo could get on with Cali. They took off soon and Cali fell asleep quickly. Teo noticed Sokka looking at her.

"She looks just like her. Acts like her too."

"Really. I wouldn't know…"

"She missed you a lot, you know?"

"What?"

"Toph. She really missed you."

"How do you know?"

"Who do you think wrote all those letters? She said I'm the only one she trusts." A hint of sadness was released in his words. Sokka sighed.

"So were you two… ya know. Dating?" Teo looked at him in shock.

"Oh no. She's my best friend." _'I thought I was her best friend… Oh yeah. Haven't seen her in years…STUPID!'_

"How'd you end up in Gaoling?"

"The Air Temple got really boring so I wanted to travel somewhere exciting. There were these singing nomads that came and told us about meeting the Avatar at the Cave of Two Lovers. I don't remember everything but there was something about Badgermoles and a cave in."

"I remember that… horrible. I got stuck with them and they started singing."

"That bad?"

"Worse."

"Okay, so back to the point. They told us about Earth Rumble in Gaoling so…I came. I barely recognized her… She's so tall now-"

"Taller than me?"

"Umm…maybe?" Sokka's jaw dropped. There was a pause.

"Please go on."

"Okay… So after the match I met up with her and we hit it off. After that we were inseparable. And after Cali was born, I was like part of the family. Her parents trusted me really quickly. Toph said famously. I heard you guys were kicked out. Anyways, a few days ago my Dad sent me a letter about a new invention and that he needed me. I didn't want to leave. Especially with things how they were. But I had to. The Air Temple might have exploded. I told Toph and she had me write the last letter. I got back a few hours ago and now-" He sighed. "Now she's gone." When Teo had finished, Appa was landing in the middle ring, dropping of families with an un-brainwashed Joo Dee. Within half an hour they were in front of the Bei Fong's vacation home. While getting off Appa, Cali woke from her daze.

"Teo?" She rubbed her eyes tenderly.

"Hey Cal. Sleep well?"

"No. Where's Toph? Is she back?"

"Not yet. She'll be here soon. Right now your mother is probably having a heart attack. Let's get you home."

"Okay." He picked her up and she made herself comfortable on his lap.

"How long are you staying Teo?" Katara asked.

"I'll be here until Toph get's back. Besides I promised her something important."

"What?"

"It's a secret. I think you guys remember that house you stayed in years ago? While you figure _that _one out, I have some explaining to do." They talked as they came to the doors. They flew open suddenly.

"Cali! Teo!" Poppy hugged them both and picked Cali up in her arms.

"Mommy!"

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you inside." The trio filed in and the door shut, leaving a confused Avatar, a smiling Waterbender, and a momentarily retarded warrior standing in the pathway.

"What just happened?" Avatar(confused) Aang asked.

"A family reunion?"

"Let's just go."

"Hang on." Katara turned to the guard. "Tell Teo to meet us at the Jasmine Dragon tomorrow, as soon as possible." The guard nodded and Team Avatar(most of them anyway) started towards the house.

The end.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Just Kidding.

TBC...


	7. Goodbyes

**I'm leaving Fanfiction. there I said it. Kylie has left the building and without her I have no inspiration.  
****I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed/read any of our stories and  
I'm deeply sorry they've been abandoned along with this account.**

**Thank you and good bye,**

**Peace...Joy.....Love......**


End file.
